


Force Crush

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group of friends are having a little party when one of them disappoints Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Crush"

"Sorry I'm late, but Filch was lurking," Seamus declared as he began emptying his pockets of butterbeer and sweets.

"That is unacceptable," Harry replied in a deep voice. He reached one hand out towards the blonde, frowning in concentration. After a minute he dropped his hand and sighed.

Hermione and Dean snickered, while Ron and Neville just shook their heads.

"What was that?" Seamus asked.

"Force Crush," Harry replied, shrugging. "I decided that you were useful enough to keep alive. But don't disappoint me again, Admiral."

Dean and Hermione fell over laughing while the other three just traded confused looks.


End file.
